


Monthly Poll Stories - 2020

by Shivern



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, First Time, Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivern/pseuds/Shivern
Summary: Monthly stories selected via polls from 2020.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Lysithea von Ordelia
Kudos: 32





	Monthly Poll Stories - 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysithea has been reading a strange, yet enlightening new genre of book. It tickles her imagination in ways she never knew, filling her mind with lusts she doesn’t know how to process. When Byleth finds her, knuckles deep inside herself, in the library late at night, he decides to give her her first lesson in love-making. 
> 
> Contains: F/M, First Time, Professor/Student, Sex in Public Space

The library was silent and empty, the only light coming from a sole candle from which Lysithea was reading her books. She seemed to be uneasy, fidgeting in her seat as she anxiously flipped through the pages. Only when she was alone did she read this type of book, a special genre she had recently become quite hooked on. For, the reason why she was fidgeting wasn’t because she was uncomfortable, but she was a bit restless, as the book she was reading had her on the edge of her seat.

And her fingers in her pants.

Reading mature, adult literature was her new addiction. The way it stimulated her imagination, the words forming pictures, the sentences growing into full scenes, hit all the right points. She had never even ‘done it’ before, either, her inexperienced mind loving the details, as if she were the one in the story. Even when she was out, studying, practicing, eating and talking with friends, a part of her was always craving more erotica. Granted, there wasn’t much around, but she was taking it in small doses, showing far more restraint than most. A scene a night, maybe a full chapter, was all she allowed herself, rationing what little content she had. It wasn’t a surprise that every single scene she read got her wet, getting her heart pumping and blood flowing, while her eager digits got to work.

She pretended it was a handsome man teasing her, fingers spreading and prodding her tender folds. Perhaps it could be that cute, new professor of hers. It was a struggle to keep her voice down as she fingered her wet hole; there was no one around, but that didn’t mean someone wouldn’t hear her. Lysithea had to bite her lip in order to hold it in, letting the occasional, stifled gasp or groan escape. Her focus was so intense, her lust so great that she couldn’t hear who was creeping up on her.

"Oh… Professor Byleth…," she murmured, lost in thought.

“Yes, do you need some help, Lysithea?" A familiar voice asked from behind, causing her to jerk her fingers straight out of her pants. "I thought you were just studying, but it seems I was wrong."

She spun about, burning bright red, slamming the book shut as her eyes met her professor's. Byleth was right there, looking right at her! How long had he been watching? Lysithea admittedly had a crush on him, but this was not the way she wanted to ever drop that hint! There was no conceivable way to explain what she had just been doing. The young woman had almost literally been caught with her fingers in the honeypot.

"P-Professor…! I… I was just…"

"What's this you're reading?" He murmured casually, ignoring her torrent of stuttering. "'The Lady's Lover'? That's a bit uncreative a title, but clearly it must be decently written given just how consumed you had been by it."

He had been watching!

"How… how long were you…?"

"How long was I watching? Not long, but plenty enough to learn something you are probably quite embarrassed about."

"P-Professor…! I'm s-sorry," Lysithea stammered, barely able to get a single word out, mind spinning as she panicked. 

He chuckled at her flustered attempts at conversion. "Nothing to be sorry about, I didn't know I was such a catch. Was the idea of me being with you that good?"

She could only nod, throat clenched far too tight for much more than breathing.

"I won't tell a soul, your little fantasies can stay between you and me. But, why settle for the imaginary when you can have the real thing?"

Lysithea couldn't believe what her professor was suggesting. She wanted that, wanted it so bad, more than she would ever be able to admit. Yet, the words wouldn't come. The young, excited girl wanted to say yes, her face said it all but the words wouldn't come. Luckily for her, she didn't need to say anything, Byleth leaned in for a deep, passionate kiss. With the ice broken, her anxiety swept away, Lysithea could finally act on her feelings and needs. Reciprocating the kiss, things quickly began to heat up.

She gasped as Byleth lifted her onto the table, his strong hands gripping her hips. He began to slide her clothes down, his fingers slinking down into her panties to tease her folds. Juicy, wet sounds emanated from her nethers as his digits pushed inside her, stirring and thrusting. No longer could she stifle the sounds that escaped her throat, her soft moans bouncing off the walls of the library. Byleth kissed her again and again, both to muffle her sounds and to get her even more riled up. It really was like a dream, like one of her fantasies. Her heart felt like it was going to explode!

"You really are my favorite student, so adorable…," he murmured as he leaned her back, gently spreading her legs. "I bet you're just aching for some action."

"Y-Yes," she peeped, feeling short of breath, her whole body trembling in anticipation. "B-But, Professor, it's… it's my first time…"

"Don't worry one bit. What better way to learn than from your teacher?"

He unfastened his pants right before her eyes, bringing to bear his imposing member. She hadn't seen one so close before, only once seeing it in an anatomy book when she had gotten curious years before. It was so stiff, yet soft looking, twitching and dribbling fluid from the tip. Lysithea could feel a throb deep in her nethers, an instinctual urge filling her body. Never had she felt so aroused, so needy. Even though she didn't know what it would feel like, she knew that she needed it, lest she go mad with desire.

"You're even cute down here, I bet you're just dying to start. I'll be sure to be slow and sweet…"

She bit her lip as he took position, his cock brushing across her folds. Her muscles were tight, anxious, tensing in anticipation. When he began to push inside, his girth spreading her tight, virginal hole, Lysithea finally figured out what she had been missing out on. The way his prick stretched her, filled her, reached so deep inside her, outstripped anything her fingers could have managed. A haze began to cover her mind, her body quivering a new, addicting form of pleasure ravaging her inexperienced psyche. All she could think of was how damn great it was.

Byleth, meanwhile, was enjoying every bit. It was easy to tell this was her first time, all her adorable reactions were ticking all the boxes. He was true to his words, easing her tight body into things. His thrusts were short and soft, helping loosen her muscles and adjust her senses; it would be inappropriate to rush. Even though they were put in the open, illuminated by candle light, Byleth didn't care one bit. His mind craved physical satisfaction and he wouldn't be stopped by the small risk that they would be caught.

As she adjusted to his size, her body learning how to take something so large, he began to raise the pace. His hips had more force now, their hips slapping together. Her small body bounced in time, almost sliding across the table as he went faster and faster. She could feel him hitting deep, hitting a wall that sent sparks flying up her spine with even the smallest of touches. Lysithea felt like she was going to become an addict, the harder he went the better it felt!

"P-Professor…! I feel like I'm going to pass out," Lysithea gasped, sweat bedding up on her body. "It's… too good…!"

"Just embrace it," he whispered, squeezing her thighs affectionately. "If you need to come, just let it happen."

It wasn't like she had much choice. She didn't know how to resist the bliss she was feeling, her body's only answer being an explosive orgasm. When it came, it was sudden and quick, her whole body locking up, the air draining from her lungs. Her thoughts were wiped away, mind going blank as she was overwhelmed. Byleth was almost halted in place, her muscles clenching down like a vice. He had been in control of his own urges, but now he was in dire need of release. There was no stopping it and firing off right then and there would be risky.

He barely managed to pull out in time as his own climax hit, grunting as his loins tightened and unpacked. His thick seed splattered her crotch, coating her once-pure folds with cum. The hot spunk was almost steaming with the cool air passing through the room, her trembling fingers touching and rubbing it against her skin. It looked like she would climax a second time just from that alone. Lysithea could barely catch her breath, eyes foggy as she sheepishly tasted it. A pure echoed in her throat, the tasty sperm hastily swallowed as she found the odd taste to be quite delicious.

She cleaned up, eating all she could, gasping for breath every second of the way. The desire to down it all seemingly outweighed the need to for air.

"P-Professor…, thank you," Lysithea said softly. "Can we do this again another time? I don't think one time will be enough to satisfy my… curiosity."

Byleth chuckled. "I'm always open for additional lessons. Why don't you stop by my room tomorrow night?"

"Y-Yes! I can't wait," she exclaimed, cheeks blooming a rosy red as her mind began to imagine just what he would have planned.

If tonight was any indication, whatever she fantasized about just wouldn't compare.


End file.
